


One Move Out of Line

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonho, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dominant and demanding hyungwon, like really dominant, lots of begging, this story is sinful help me, what am i who am i and what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon didn't quite approve of how Hoseok moved his hips in the choreography, especially when he allowed everyone else to see it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Move Out of Line

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned  
> But Wonho sinned first with his fucking hips in their special stage for Mirotic  
> To anyone and everyone who knows what move I'm talking about: yeah, I'm done with him and I don't care if I sin anymore because he is the definition of sin.  
> Their Mirotic stage is glorious but Wonho is beyond being just rude and sinful and I've had enough of him ~~(apparently so has Hyungwon)~~.

The light snores of the other members in the room filled his ears and he sighed, eyes opening as he rolled onto his side in his bunk, unable to fall asleep.  He was certain it had to be past midnight, at least one in the morning by now, but he didn't feel especially tired despite the long day.  This was nothing new, however.  
  
He slipped out from under the covers, slow and careful to not wake the others in his room as he crept out, light steps and gentle curses under his breath whenever the floorboards would creak under his weight.  The light was on outside the bedroom which he found odd, but as he crept into the living room of their dorm he saw the light of someone's laptop and also heard the soft static of the volume coming from it as well.  
  
As he crept closer, he recognised the figure sitting on the couch and called out to him, "Hyungwon?"  The figure of his younger band mate turned to face him and smiled.  "Why are you still awake?"  
  
"I can ask you the same thing, Hoseok," Hyungwon said, pausing a video he had playing on his laptop before turning back to Hoseok.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I wanted some water is all."  With that and a nod from Hyungwon, Hoseok disappeared in the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  As he was finished filling it and was about to head back to his room to attempt to sleep again at last, hopefully fall asleep fast so he could get some hours in to catch up on his sleep, but heard Hyungwon call him back over to the couch.  
  
"What're you watching?" Hoseok asked, setting his class of water down on the small coffee table in front of the couch before taking a seat beside Hyungwon.  
  
As Hyungwon started the video from the beginning again, Hoseok didn't need to hear the answer but the younger still spoke, "our special stage performance of Mirotic."  As it played all the way through, the two not speaking as they just admired their hard work and efforts that paid off well, silently complimenting each other and the other members on certain moves they thought were preformed rather excellently.  
  
Hoseok was about to speak, applaud Hyungwon for his dancing once again even after the many times he did while practising, but he watched as Hyungwon re-played the video at a specific part instead.  He leaned close as Hyungwon played it again and watched as it was the part of him swinging his fist towards his chest gently, but with powerful and sharp movements a few times while he rolled his hips in time with his arm with such precision, the silky long sleeve around his waist swaying against his movements. Hoseok watched his own dance moves and wanted to let out a laugh at the fact that  _that_ was the part Hyungwon had decided to replay, but instead he swallowed hard as the younger looped the same part over and over, the same mere two to four seconds of Hoseok's hips swaying to the music.  
  
"Got a  _problem_  there, Hyungwon?" he said, inhaling deeply afterwards.  
  
Hyungwon nodded his in agreement and caused Hoseok to tremble at his touch as he brought a hand to the older's cheek and caressed the smooth skin.  "Can I ask you something, Hyung?"  Hoseok didn't reply, but it didn't matter rather he did or not because Hyungwon leaned close to him, and Hoseok felt a rush of excitement course through him when he could feel the younger's hot breath against his ear. "Who told you that you could roll your hips like that?" he whispered into his ear, a hint of annoyance behind his words and frustration lacing them.  "Did I give you permission to do that?" he growled, nibbling at the side of his ear.  
  
Hoseok tensed at the feeling, gasping a little.  Hyungwon's hand left his cheek and trailed down to his chin, to his neck, and finally to his collarbones, using one finger to trace gently at the flesh, sliding his finger along the bone to his shoulder.  "Hmm?  Well?" he whispered between bites.  "Did I give you permission?"  
  
"N-No..."  Hoseok tilted his head as Hyungwon trailed his lips to the crook of his neck, blowing hot air down the sensitive flesh and sending shivers to spark through Hoseok's body.  
  
"Whenever you did that while we practised, I figured it was just to drive me crazy."  Hyungwon smirked against the flesh, ghosting his lips over the flesh before he settled for a place to suck on gently enough to not leave a mark that'd last any longer than a couple of hours.  He was right though; Hoseok had perfected that move simply to cause problems for Hyungwon.  It started out as an experimental hip movement at first, until after the first practice when Hyungwon had dragged him to an empty practice room and locked the door, finding new ways for him to practice the move, Hoseok found it rather liked the results a little too much.  
  
After that, he mastered the sharp dance move better than the others just for Hyungwon  Even Hyunwoo, who admittedly performed the choreography itself better than Hoseok, did not manage to make the hip swaying so smooth.  Hyungwon didn't know why he'd keep performing it in such a way even on stage where everyone and anyone could see him and Hyungwon could do nothing about it.  
  
During their many practices for their special stage, Hyungwon always had trouble  _not_ watching the older perform through the mirror, sometimes causing him to mess up on his own part.  
  
"Do you know how many guys and girls had their eyes all over you at that point?  How many of our fans probably couldn't take their eyes off of you?" Hyungwon growled, his voice no longer dripping with seduction as it sounded almost angry and jealous instead.  As his hand slid down from Hoseok's should to his waist, he pushed his white t-shirt up and snaked his hand up to the man's chest, thumbing over one of his nipples.  
  
"H-Hyungwon, wait!  T-The others might..."  Hoseok practically melted at the other's touch, knowing he should push him away but was unable to bring himself to do so.  
  
"Come out and catch us?  Or do you think we might actually wake them up?"  Hyungwon slid his lips over to Hoseok jaw, trailing kisses along.  "I could play some music, but it'd, of course, have to be unreasonably  _loud_ to drown out your moans."  He pecked Hoseok on the lips, driving him crazy as his body begged for more while he carefully twisted one of his nipples between two fingers. "By then, Kihyun would probably wake up to yell at us to turn down the music only to see how much you _beg_ me to fuck you harder."  
  
Hoseok shuddered at his words, allowing for them to ring in his head as a clear reminder of what soon awaited him.  And the thought caused his blood to rush south.  It especially got worse when Hyungwon's hand slid away from his chest and trailed to his crotch, palming at the growing tent in his boxers, listening to how he lets out small groans in response.  
  
Before the blonde knew it, however, Hyungwon was pushing his hand past the waistband of his underwear and grasping his half-hard cock.  "O-Oh, fuck!" he cried out, but not loud enough to disturb the others (he hoped).  Hyungwon pulled at the collar of his shirt with his teeth, silently telling Hoseok to remove it while he worked over his length as best he could despite the layer of fabric limiting his movements.  
  
Doing as told, Hoseok pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it somewhere on the floor beside the couch, throwing his head back on the top of the couch as he bit back a moan.  
  
"Don't you fucking  _dare_ ," his voice was low and demanding, practically telling Hoseok that if he disobeyed he'd be unable to even walk for days.  "I wanna hear every little noise that comes out off you.  Remember," he gave a harsh squeeze to Hoseok's now completely erect member and ripped out a near scream from him as a result, "I don't have to let you come tonight," he threatened and it worried Hoseok as he no longer bit back his moans but still tried to suppress them as best he could (which didn't work out at all).  
  
"On your knees," Hyungwon demanded, pulling his hand away as he watched Hoseok slowly stand from the couch with slightly parted lips.  When he got down on his knees in front of Hyungwon, he received a smirk of approval while the younger stood as well.  "Y'know, you put on such a fierce and sexy image for everyone, but look at you when I have control; you just obey every order I give you no matter what."  Hyungwon pulled his underwear off as well, dropping it on the floor beside them.  "And that's proof you're mine."  
  
He slid a hand behind Hoseok's head and tangled his fingers in his short blonde locks as he found the sight amusing.  The older just stared at his erection right in front of him while running his tongue over his lips.  "Well?" he said, waiting on Hoseok.  
  
The older leaned close, feeling how Hyungwon's pulled hard at his hair when he ran his tongue so delicately along the underside of his erection.  His tongue ran up to the tip, going especially slow as he went over the silt, pulling out a deep moan before he swirled his tongue around the tip itself as well.   Wrapping a hand around the shaft, Hoseok gave short strokes as he finally wrapped his lips around the head and hollowed out his cheeks.  His hand worked gently over one half of Hyungwon's length while he used his skilled tongue for the rest.  
  
Hyungwon threw his head back in response as he cursed rather loudly.  "Fuck, Hyung!"  He slightly pushed his hips forwards, making Hoseok take in just a little more than his rhythm allowed him.  Hoseok released his grip on Hyungwon's length and brought both of his hands to the younger's thighs instead, looking up at him through his messy blonde fringe.  
  
The sight was irresistible to Hyungwon; Hoseok looking at him while he had his cock half-way in his mouth, willingly giving control to Hyungwon without even needing to ask.  Hyungwon wasted no time in pushing himself into the blonde's mouth, feeling how his lips wrapped so perfectly around him.  As he nearly buried himself in Hoseok's throat, he felt a gag send vibrations throughout his member and he moaned at the feeling, his legs even shaking a little.  
  
He made sure not to bury his entire length down the older's throat, but he did pull out to the head before he thrusted half-way back in again, feeling Hoseok's mouth devour him and his tongue still skilfully gliding over his erection wherever it could.  The moans Hyungwon let out were loud and beautiful to Hoseok's ears, but they were loud enough to make him think about one of the members waking up and catching them in their act.  The one where Hyungwon is currently fucking Hoseok's mouth.  
  
Hoseok let out a slight whimper as Hyungwon sped up just a little, always making sure he didn't accidentally lose control and just force himself down his throat in the process -- which Hoseok was thankful for at the very least.  He shut his eyes tightly, opening his mouth just a little wider to allow Hyungwon to thrust into his mouth with a little more ease  
  
After only a few more thrusts, however, Hyungwon untangled his fingers from Hoseok's hair as he pulled out of his mouth with a dragged out moan and a string of saliva connecting from Hoseok's tongue to the tip of his member.  He threw himself back onto the couch as he panted, he and Hoseok just staring at each other.  
  
The blonde wiped away the saliva that dripped down his mouth, knowing full well that his lips were red and used as well as the corners of his mouth.  "Fuck, do you taste amazing," Hoseok smirked as he stood up and dug his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear.  He slowly pulled down his last article of clothing, teasing Hyungwon at the speed he was going.  When he had it to his ankles, he kicked it off somewhere in the direction of his shirt he had discarded earlier as well.  
  
Hyungwon pulled his grey hoodie off and over his head, looking back up at Hoseok standing before him as he threw it on the floor.  "Lube's at the bottom of the table," he commented and Hoseok quickly looked behind him almost in disbelief that it was already there.  
  
With a laugh, Hoseok grabbed the bottle from the bottom half of the coffee table and said, "really?  Did you have this whole night planned out?"  He threw one leg over Hyungwon's lap as he lowered himself, straddling the younger.  
  
"Nah, actually it was for me."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
Hyungwon smirked as he brought his tongue to Hoseok's arms tracing the perfect hint of muscles.  After one last long lick from the older's biceps to his shoulder, Hyungwon pulled away and grabbed the bottle from him, clicking open the cap and pouring some onto his fingers.  He snaked his hand behind Hoseok painfully slow as he teased his entrance, circling it with his finger and feeling how Hoseok tried to push himself down onto.  
  
"Stop fucking teasing and hurry up!" Hoseok whined, wanting to feel something other than the slight friction between their erections.  He put his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders and lifted himself just a little.  When Hyungwon still hadn't pushed even a single finger inside, Hoseok reached behind and grabbed the younger's wrist, using the physical advantage he had over Hyungwon to force his hand still while he lowered himself onto his finger.  
  
However, at his disobedience, Hyungwon pushed a second finger in right away as well and buried them both fully into Hoseok.  Hoseok shuddered at the sudden force and dropped his head a little, biting back a pained cry as Hyungwon leaned close and found a spot on his biceps to bite at with his teeth.  "H-Hyungwon, that--"  
  
"One more time you're impatient and disobey my orders, and I'll make sure you don't come.  Got it?" the younger interrupted, his voice low and laced with half-threats as he continuously slammed his fingers into Hoseok, stretching him.  Hoseok nodded his head quickly in understanding.  A third finger pushed inside him and he hissed at the feeling; the pain that shot through his lower back as felt Hyungwon how pushed his fingers in and out of him at such a speed and rhythm that Hoseok nearly let out a noise in between a moan and a scream but had to bite it back down, no matter what Hyungwon had told him earlier.  
  
He couldn't let the others hear him.  
  
Hyungwon clicked his tongue, fisting Hoseok hair with his free hand and pulling on it hard to lift his head.  They stared at each other, gentle whimpers coming from Hoseok as he his eyes showed only desperation and his red, bruised lips formed silent pleas.  Hyungwon smirked mischievously at at him as he said, "what did I just say, Hyung?  Well, there goes your orgasm."  
  
"W-Wait," Hoseok was quick to start pleading aloud, his heart pounding as slight panic rushed through.  "Hyungwon, n-no!  No, no--  Please l-let me come..." he whimpered, his fingernails digging into Hyungwon's shoulders.  He felt Hyungwon's finger separate inside of him, creating scissoring motions and he let out an involuntary wet moan.  "P-Please!  Please.  Please.  Please--  I w-wanna come..."  
  
"Fuck, do you know how to beg,  _Wonho_ ," Hyungwon mocked, letting Hoseok's stage name roll off his tongue in a teasing manner.  He loved how much control he had over the older.  "Maybe," he started, sliding his fingers out of Hoseok and spreading more lube over his length before continuing, "if you keep begging like that I'll let you come."  He helped lift Hoseok as he shifted their positions a little to be more comfortable.  Hoseok eagerly lowered himself onto Hyungwon member, releasing a choked down moan as he felt a hint of pain jolt through him still.  
  
"F-Fuck!  Oh, fucking H-Hell--" Hoseok moaned as he lowered himself down until Hyungwon was completely inside him.  They both paused for a second, letting the blonde adjust to the feeling and for the pain to subside.  While they waited, Hyungwon gripped Hoseok's hips with both hands while he trailed kisses across his exposed chest.  
  
The heat between them both was almost unbearable.  Hoseok let out small whines as he sat there and listened to Hyungwon's low moans, knowing the younger wanted nothing more than to start moving.  
  
He felt his body start to melt between the heat and the pleasure and the pain as they all came together for an odd sensation that had Hoseok start rolling his hips long before he was ready for either of them to start moving.  He listened to how Hyungwon cursed under his breath and threw his head back against the top of the couch.  
  
"Is this w-what you wanted?" Hoseok asked, panting as he rolled his hips back and forth in such a delicate and precise manner that it would've been done perfectly had he not been exhausted.  He tried his best to imitate the movements of his hips from practice, but had very little room to do it perfectly.  But it was enough.  
  
Hyungwon lifted the older up before he pushed him back down, feeling how he filled him up entirely.  Hoseok continued to rock his hips in time with Hyungwon's thrusts and soon the pain he felt previously was replaced with such strong pleasure.  "Oh, fuck-- T-That feels good..." he moaned, letting his head drop to Hyungwon's shoulder.  
  
Hyungwon dug his nails into the sensitive skin of Hoseok's hips, but received no protest or even a whimper of pain.  He knew that meant Hoseok could only think about how he continued to thrust up inside him; only the pleasure feeling his thoughts.  "Start b-begging...  Or I won't let you finish."  All signs of threats were gone from his voice, only his moans accompanying his words as he spoke.  
  
But still, Hoseok couldn't take that risk.  "Please, H-Hyungwon...  Please, please,  _please_!"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
Hoseok mentally cursed Hyungwon's name as many times as he could, wanting to just melt in the feeling of how the younger continuously filled him up inside.  "Please fuck me until...I come."  His teeth meet with Hyungwon's shoulder, maybe as revenge or just as an uncontrollable instinct as he felt his member throbbing between their stomachs.  
  
Hyungwon moaned in his ear, feeling how the older trembled at the feeling.  "How?  More details... "  
  
"Fuck!"  Hoseok screamed, both as a curse to Hyungwon and as a reaction to the younger hitting his prostate.  "I w-want you to--" he stopped, letting out a long drawn out moan as he felt Hyungwon pick up the pace even more and he could barely keep up with his hip movements as his body mostly shook in pleasure.  "I want y-you to fuck me so fucking hard a-against the sofa that it'll leave bruises and I...I won't be able to walk for a week!" he shouted, nearing his release.  "Please, please!"  
  
Hyungwon smirked a little as he gave a soft "as you wish" and pulled out of Hoseok.  He was about to get a complaint to last him a lifetime as Hoseok looked both confused and pissed as he felt empty.  But before he could do anything of the sort, Hyungwon flipped their position over, throwing Hoseok across the couch until he was leaning his arms over the armrest.  Without any warning, he grabbed his hips and slammed back into him, the gasp-turned-moan that Hoseok let out threw Hyungwon just a little closer to the edge.  
  
He felt how Hyungwon's rhythm had him aimed so perfectly to strike his prostate almost each and every time.  It made Hoseok forget everything that wasn't them in that moment.  Meanwhile, Hyungwon could feel how Hoseok's walls pulsed around his member and soon enough, the older was a wreck again; thrashing his head in every direction as he bit gently into his arm to hold back the screams that he felt building up in his throat.    
  
Hyungwon reached a hand over to his blonde locks, pulling on them painfully as he lifted Hoseok away from his arm and a half-scream, half-moan ripped out from the older's throat the second Hyungwon did.  "What did I  _fucking say_ ?" Hyungwon growled, tugging hard on Hoseok's hair one last time before he let him drop his head back to the armrest.  
  
Giving up, Hoseok dug his nails into sofa, letting his screams out one after another.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck!  It feels so good..."  
  
"W-What does?"  Hyungwon dropped his head until his forehead rested in the nape of Hoseok's neck.  
  
"Y-You inside m-me..." Hoseok let out, no longer able to hold anything back.  "Your c-cock moving...inside me...I love i-it so much--"  His breath caught in his throat as he felt Hyungwon's fingers wrap around his leaking cock and squeeze.  Without any warning, he let out an embarrassingly loud moan as his seed spilled down Hyungwon's fingers and the sofa cushion.  
  
Hyungwon continued to thrust into him while pumping his hand over his length all through his orgasm, and soon Hoseok pushed his forehead into the armrest as over-sensitivity quickly kicked in.  His body started to ache and twitch violently.  Noticing this, Hyungwon pulled out with a loud groan of his own.  
  
He laid back, his chest heaving violently as he looked at the exhausted Hoseok in front of him.  "Get over here..." he panted, unable to move as his erection was throbbing almost painfully.  
  
As though on command, Hoseok turned over and slid between Hyungwon's legs as he knew exactly what to do.  He brought his trembling hand to Hyungwon's length and grasped it as firmly as he could with the lack of having any strength left.  He wrapped his lips around it again, sucking hard and tasting the pre-cum on his tongue.  
  
"Oh, God, y-yes!" Hyungwon moaned, throwing his head back as his seed shot into Hoseok's mouth after only a mere few seconds.  He continued sucking until he was sure there was none left.  
  
As he pulled away, a lewd  _pop_ sounding through the living room, Hoseok tilted his head back as he swallowed as much as he could before running his tongue over his lips to gather the rest of Hyungwon's cum that had dripped out from the corners.  
  
"Goddamn, you're s-so good at this," Hyungwon praised, spreading a smile over Hoseok's face.  "I'll go get...some...something to clean up with..." he could barely form a sentence as his mind was blank, unable to concentrate on anything longer than a second or two.  He stood from the sofa and added, "don't forget to p-put your clothes back on," before heading into the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed the first washcloth he could find and wiped the semen from his fingers at last and left again, catching Hoseok just as he slipped his shirt back on.  "Wipe yourself and the cushion."  He threw the cloth at Hoseok (who was too exhausted to even see it coming and ended up being seconds late to even extend his arm to try catching it) while he went over and grabbed the bottle of lube off of the floor.  He tossed it in his bag next to the couch, zipping it up before he even reached for his clothes.  
  
As he slipped his hoodie on over his head and then his boxers, he already heard light snores and looked to see Hoseok passed out over the couch.  Hyungwon sighed with a chuckle as he grabbed the washcloth, racing back to the kitchen to wash it off under hot water, hoping to remove some of the stains from it at least before he tossed it in the laundry pile in the bathroom.  He went back, starting to feel mentally exhausted as well as he grabbed his bag and slowly made his way back to his shared room for the night.  
  
  
  
  
The creaking of floorboards broke the silence as Hoseok peeked his eyes open only to be met with the living room couch instead of his slightly more comfortable bed.  He sat up slowly, groaning loudly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
He heard footsteps again and looked over his shoulder to see Changkyun and Kihyun heading into the kitchen. "What time is it?" he asked in a groggy voice.  Kihyun flushed a bright red and he tried avoiding Hoseok's gaze entirely, instead hurrying into the kitchen without a word as though he hadn't even heard the older's question.  
  
"Ten in the morning," Changkyun answered him but not without a few laughs slipping out.  As the youngest member went into the kitchen in a fit of laughter, Hoseok frowned and furrowed his brows, scratching his head as he tried to remember why he was on the couch.  
  
Next he saw Minhyuk trying to creep past him and into the kitchen, but Hoseok stopped him, sleep still evident in his gaze and voice.  "Is everyone awake already?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah...!" Mihyuk stuttered, trying to answer as quickly as he could so he could race into the kitchen, but Hoseok caught him one last time before he did.  
  
"Where's Hyungwon?"  
  
Minhyuk felt a shiver run through his spine and he swallowed hard.  "H-He's just waking up...  I-I think."  Before the blonde could question him further, Minhyuk practically ran into the kitchen (where Hoseok heard Kihyun yell to not run in the dorm). As the sleep finally left his eyes, his eyes widened and he shot up from his seat on the couch with the bright hue of red spreading across his face.  
  
He stomped into Hyungwon's shared bedroom, passing the kitchen from which he heard laughter erupt from.  He threw open the door and saw Hyungwon on the top bunk, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Hyungwon, you piece of shit, you asshole!  I'm going to fucking set fire to everything you love and then throw your ass into that fire and watch you burn!" he yelled, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud crash echoing through the room.  Hyungwon looked at him through half-lidded eyes and smiled.  
  
"Did they hear you?"  
  
"I..." Hoseok paused, finding it more and more embarrassing to think about.  "I think s-so..."  
  
Hyungwon dangled his legs over the edge of the bunk, looking down at Hoseok through his messy hair.  "Y'know that means they all heard you  _begging and screaming_ for me to fuck you so hard, and how good my cock felt inside you."  
  
Hoseok's eyes widened too their fullest and his face drained of colour as he hadn't really remembered the things he said last night and  _fuck_ he can't believe he said those things aloud.  He had his image and ego perfect for the other members and fans, but right now Hyungwon was destroying that for him with basically a mocking laugh to his face.  
  
Just then, the door opened to reveal a pissed off Kihyun who quickly turned red as both Hoseok and Hyungwon looked to him immediately.   "Listen, it is too fucking early for this shit so one more shout or door slam and you'll be spending the day outside," he threatened, but it didn't mean much with the bright colour of red covering his face and ears.  
  
When he left, Hoseok sighed and dropped his head, saying in a whisper, "do you think they--"  
  
"Yeah, they heard," Hyungwon interrupted, answering Hoseok's question before he could even finish it.  Hoseok shot him the deadliest glare yet as Hyungwon fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, letting out little muffled laughs into the sleeve of his hoodie.  
  
"You're the fucking worst, I swear," Hoseok whined, turning to head out of the room and face the awkwardness of being in the same room as all of the others.  
  
But he was stopped when Hyungwon spoke again, his laughter fading but his smile not, "you love it. Besides, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Hoseok flushed a bright red at those words and attempted to hide his smile and red cheeks behind his hand. "And don't forget, I'm not done teaching you a lesson on why no one else can see you like that. That was just part one of many,  _Wonho_ ," Hyungwon added, smiling down at him and loving how precious and small he looked standing there embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Save me, Lord, for I have sinned greater than any man who isn't Wonho should.  
> If you look up the definition of sinful or unholy, you'll see a gif of Wonho's hips rolling / pelvic thrusts move from their Mirotic stage. Or a link to this fic. Maybe both.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
